WOULD YOU RATHER CAMP!
by XxShugoCharaCafexX
Summary: this is a sequel to Truth or Dare camp. Gina-chan kidnaps people on the next summer break. And now, instead of truth or dare, it's WOULD YOU RATHER!
1. Chapter 1

**Gina-chan: Everyone! Thanks for reading my new story...sequel whatever thing! **

**Cami-chan: Ugh! It's always about you, you, you! Well, gues what?! I got a job!**

**Gina-chan: I don't ge it...but congratz! What is your job?**

**Cami-chan: hosting a would you rather camp**

**Gina-chan: Oh. and it's not would you rather camp, it's WOULD YOU RATHER CAMP! you gotta scream the name out loud!!!**

**Cami-chan: and sorry for not updating gina-chans saids. her computer is broken. AGAIN. So it migh take a while to update.**

**Gina-chan: Hope you enjoy it. OH, and it's my birthday!!!**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_It has been a year or so since I've been catulpulted out of a camp(?) that I went to. Now you'd think that's sad. NOOO~~~that's totally happy-making! I be free from that day!!!! I mean, how would you feel if you were stuck in a dungeon with rats throwing foods at you cuz they like, peetee you? I mean, pity. Yeah... so maybe that's not excetly what happened. But if you know the host...OMG! She might have done that! This is not safe, she warned us she'll be back! And it's summer break again! I be scared! I be going to Royal Garden where birds sing bcuz they're not with (dramatic pause) the host! to conference with meish friendiez. OMG! My roof! It's torn apart! AHHH!!! A GIANT ROBOT HAND!!! Dear Diary, quick! Tell my mommy and father that I am fat. No wait! I mean that I luv them! More than normal! No, don't put the last part! No!!! Evil Robot hand!!! No wait! There's someone in the robot! It's....(dramatic pause) THE HOST!!!!!!!!!_

_p.s.: I am fat_

_p.p.s.: I gained_

_p.p.p.s.: I gotta pee!!!_

* * *

(insert millitary music)

We were all lined up with a number fake tatooed on our forehead. Oh, except for Tadase because his forehead is really really ticklish. He's been laughing like crazy since Cami-chan accidently stappled a shopping list there. I mean... *cough*purposely*cough*.

"WHY YOU COUGHING?!!!" gina-chan screamed at me. Apperently, it's illegal to cough with your mouth in Ginaworld. You can only cough with your ear.

"SIR YES SIR! I MEAN MA'AM! BUT YOUR A FREAKISHLY FREAKY FREAKING SCARY SO SIR...ISH! I GUESS I MEAN MA'AM, MA'AM!" I replied in my bestest millatary voice. She glared at me and moved on.

"YOU! WHY IS YOU'S CHICKEN NOT STIRRED?" she screamed at Rima.

Rima was making a fried chicken.

"Uh, cuz I be making a fried chicken, your sirness," Rima said blithely.

"Well, my sirness say that chicken should fly!" Gina-chan said, then moved on to Kukai.

Kukai was aiming a shotgun at an apple above Ikuto'z head.

"KUKAI, YOU ARE BANISHED FROM THE APPLE!" gina-chan screamed. Kukai had no idea what that ment so he merely shrugged and shoot the shot gun.

(slow mo)"!!!!!!" gggiiiiiiiinnnnnnnaaaaa-----cccccchhhhhhaaaaaaannnnn .........

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Nagi asked, passing by and taking the apple off Ikuto's head and eating it. The bullet that was coming towards the apple hit Nagi in the back of his head. The weird thing is: while the bullet flew, it transformed into a toilet plunger and while it did, he turned around to look at it, so now his face was stuffed in a stupid toilet plunger.

"Nice!" Amu said.

"YOU!" gina-chan screamed and Amu coughed with her ear. Gina-chan gave her a thumbs up.

Yaya barged into the tent, with her baby brother who was immediately catulpulted from there.

"Shish," Yaya said.

Then entered Gwen and Layla with a very suspicious looking nuclear weapon hidden under Gwen's hood.

Then entered Lao with a knife in his throat.

"I failed at suicidle again," he said.

Then entered Sho with a mirror in his hands...and taped to his legs...and a emergency one behind one of his ear...then another one inside the other ear...and another one in his belly button.

"I be beautiful," he said as he came in.

Now everyone but one person was here. Amu couldn't figure out who it was....I mean, she knew someone was really missing and she was someone important...

"I'm here, hold the aplause," It was Utau.

"Hold the apple sauce?" Yaya asked. Utau slapped her across the face with her gloves.

"Alright, so let me get this clear. I got one hot dog with mayo, hold the apple sauce, one pink dress/pink tights, one nuclear bomb with some turkey," Yaya said, holding a notebook in one hand.

"Cool, yes with some turkey! Turkey would make a fasinating side kick!" Gwen said.

"Okay, I'm not playing anymore," Yaya said.

"So, why'd you kidnap us?" Amu asked GIna-chan. She shrugged.

"I was bored, then hey, what da ya know? Next thing I know, certain someone illegal brings me a giant FBI robot and I use it for fun," She replied.

"and by fun you mean...?"

"Kidnapping."

"..."

"Right, so welcome to WOULD YOU RATHER CAMP!!!"Gina-chan announced. She and Cami-chan did a happy dance where they made Jei-chan join and he did the worm. Tadase joined in and did the flower("weeee!!!!!").

"That's good enough!" Gina-chan said, and Cami-chan picked Tadase off the ground where he was doing the flower and trapped him in the dungeon she dragged from...somewhere.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Amu screamed at the top of her lungs. Not again! She didn't want to be at another camp where there was GIna-chan as a (another dramatic pause) host...

"You can't do this to us!" Yaya screamed.

"Or can I?" Gina-chan said mysteriously.

"Can you?" Ikuto asked.

"I don't know, it might be illegal," Gina-chan said in her thinking voice.

"Oh, well, if the police chase us Gwen will prote-"

"No." Gwen said.

"Anywayz, guyz, welcome to WOULD YOU RATHER CAMP!!!!!!!"

* * *

**Gina-chan: REVIEW PEASE!!! and wish me HAPPY B-DAY! AND GUESS WHAT! NO SCHOOL TODAY ON MY B-DAY!!!!! yay!!!!!!!**

** Cami-chan: REVIEWW PLEZ!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2: building the tents part 1

**Gina-chan: ok, I'm going to try to make this longer, but I'm guessing it's going to be another epic fail of not making sense and a short chapter**

**Cami-chan: Mostly because she's working on another story of hers that you guys may never see on fanfiction**

**Gina-chan: Because it ain't fanfiction.**

**Cami-chan: It's about this girl named Alexis being a awesome girl who's apprently getting her blood sucked by her vampire friends and she doesn't even know that because they make her unconscious while drinking.**

**Gina-chan: Which is not a nice thing to do, all you vampie folkz out therez.**

**Cami-chan: Unless you have an U-Haul.**

**Gina-chan: Whadduz dat havta do with sucking blood?**

**Cami-chan: You changed your penname.**

**Gina-chan: Good distraction. but yeah, i did change my fanfiction name!!!**

**Cami-chan: Anywayz, Gina-chan doesn't own shugo chara and daz 4 rest of the story!!!**

**

* * *

**

Apparently, Gina-chan had grown fond of them during the Truth or Dare Camp and decided to give them their own tent.

"Hey, when did I say that? I said you get to BUILD your own tent!" Gina-chan said when Amu said that to the air.

They all groaned and sighed. They could all feel something in there arteries and veins and knuckles and toenails and at their belly-button that Gina-chan was planning something. Something evil...like, like making them build their own tent or something. Of course, that was only just a hunch that Yaya was having. Just a hunch.

"And you guys **are** going to **build** your **tent** today! With anything **you** can find** in** this island," Cami-chan said.

Just a hunch, Yaya thought. Why did she keep hearing things like 'build' or 'tent' or 'are' or 'you' or 'in'?

Kukai picked up a stick laying on the ground. He had a, like a tingling feeling, sort of like how you feel when you meet your true love or some crap you find laying near your toilet, like someone's like tazing you or something like that, that he was destined to build a tent with sticks. No, he was emphatic that's why he was born.

"So, like, when did we get to this island...?" Rima asked. She watched as Gina-chan put a ski mask on.

"Oh, don't mind me. Me and Cami are going 'shopping' for a while," she said as she got on the flying thing 2000.

"With a ski mask on?" Layla asked suspiciously.

"Yea." Gina-chan said in a duh tone.

"Cool!" Layla yelled as the flying thing started flying...almost flying...more like floating away with the tide of the ocean.

They now all looked at Jei-chan who had came out of nowhere and was the only host left. Cami-chan and Gina-chan has gone 'shopping' and they all still needed a host...or a torturer, same thing.

Jei-chan just blew a whistle, signalling everyone to start building their own tents. Layla who was hopelessly lost was making a sand castle by the shore.

Amu went into the woods to find something that she could build a tent with. Something that wont get a leak, and blow away when a storm comes, and prevents perverts like a serial rapist from coming in. In another word, Ikuto.

She soon came across a small meadow filled with busy sheeps. She smiled evily. she got an idea...

**with Rima**

Rima found a palm tree somehow and wanted build a tree house, or in this case, tree tent. She decided if she was going to build it up there, she's going to build it way high. Way way high. So nobody would dare to enter without permission. And that went for the hosts too.

Rima started to clime the palm tree, but fell.

Again and again she tried, but kept failing. But she tried. She kept trying. She really wanted a treehouse.

Finally in her, 1003534632953th try, she was almost at the top.

That is, until a random Pasta was thrown at her.

Rima looked up to see a monkey holding a bowl of spagetti. It looked angry and mad at the same time. Pppsh, just kidding no one can be mad and angry and enraged and furious at the same time.

"Wait, don't monkeyz eat bananaz?" Rima wondered out loud.

"That's what you think, punk!" The monkey said as it threw more pasta at her.

Rima's eyes widened. This was a one random camp with talking monkeys. Go figure, Gina-chan's hosting it.

**with Nagi**

Nagi on the other hand had much more luck then Rima and her new furry spagetti-loving and banana-hating friend who was trying to knock her off the tree by throwing pasta on her.

Nagi came across a portable bathroom that floated to the shore by the tide. Nagi found an ax and a hammer from the shore and started smashing unwanted things like...medicine and first aid kit and he keeped things that looked cool like soap or toilet paper. He wondered where this island was located that things like ax and portable bathrooms would float to the shore.

He was almost done when he heard a scream.

**with sho**

Far far away was sho on the other side of the island. He too was on the shore, looking for meterials to build his house from.

Lucky for him, all kinds of things floated on the the shore of the island.

He soon found what he was looking for. Five gigantic mirrors for the ceiling and four walls. He could live with non-mirrored floor. Or could he? He shrugged. Even if he couldn't, another mirror was bound to end up on the shore anyway.

He started glueing the 'tent' together with a solar powered hot glue gun he had found on the shore.

**with Gwen**

Gwen was having a hard time finding anything black.

She was in the forest like Rima, searching for something black, unlike Rima.

She soon came across a monkey with a bowl of spagetti, growling at her like a little rhino he was. I mean, wasn't.

"Move," she ordered. The monkey shook his head. She glared at the bad monkey who wouldn't obey, and the monkey glared back at a creature who was covered in black.

They had an epic battle involving tails and flame thrower.

Gwen had a nice feast of spagetti with monkey meatballs afterwards because the duel made her hungry. She soon found that when she used her flame thrower, things burned. and burnt things were black.

"Yeah~~..."

**Ikuto**

was laying in the sun. He was thinking that he's too cool to build a tent.

**with utau**

Utau also didn't want to build a tent. Like Ikuto, she wanted to lay down under the sun, and let the UV rays slowly kill her body by giving her harmful radiation.

But with sunscreen. She no want to die.

But she couldn't because she wanted shelter.

So she built it by ordering Yaya to build it for her.

She watched as Yaya ran around, collecting meterials to build her tent. Yaya already had lots of things collected, like hair dryer and hair wax, and ear wax. But nothing that Utau really wanted to build her tent out of.

"Next," Utau said and Yaya showed her a lip balm.

"next," she said again.

and again.

and again.

And that's how Utau's story went.

** Tadase**

was making out with Kairi behind the trashcan.

**Kukai**

was passing by, trying to find something. He saw a trashcan and he ran to it. He could use that!

Then he saw something.

Tadase and Kairi making out.

He screamed.

* * *

Nagi heard the scream and came running. He was sure it was Kukai's scream.

He ran really fast, because Kukai never screamed unless it was an emergancy.

Nagi found Kukai fainted by the trash looked around, trying to found the cause of Kukai's screaming and fainting, but saw nothing. Nothing exept to heart shaped flip-flop trails leading away.

Nagi dropped Kukai and followed the trail. He needed to know what was going on on this island. Something was definately not right.

Go figure, Gina-chan's hosting it.

* * *

**Gina-chan: Yay, second chapter!**

**Cami-chan: Good for ya!**

**Gina-chan: It was longer than the first! **

**Cami-chan: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEAZ!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3: building the tents part 2

**Gina-chan: OH! WHAT! FTW, ME COMPUTER'S FIXED AGAIN!!!**

**Cami-chan: Ooh, so lucky!**

**Gina-chan: Anyway, to celebrate....new chapter!!!! **

**p.s.: Book I recommend people to read cuz it's so freaking awesome!**

**The Life As We Knew It**

**Hex Hall**

* * *

* * *

**Cami-chan: Gina-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara or burger king or the song tick tock**

**(To understand this chapter listen to Tick tock by keisha)**

**With Amu**

Amu was home. Yes, that's how she felt, laying on the sheep fur house. She got six giant rocks and glued them together to make a house sphere, and glued the sheep furs she shaved off. From the sheep, not her. Okay, a little bit of her sheep fur too.

The cozyness, the warmness, and the comfortness! It felt so much like her home...correction her bathroom! The only problem was...she didn't make an exit door. _Meh,_ she thought, _I'll get out someday._

So Amu did what normal people would do if they are locked in a giant sphere of rocks with sheep fur on an island. That's right. She tried to catch her tail, running around in circle.

**With Rima**

"Higher," she ordered and she was raised higher.

"Lower," she demanded and they obeyed.

"Go jump off a cliff," she pleaded and her wish was granted.

That's right. The talking monkeys, or talkeys, had made her the queen. Why? Because she apparently was a great pasta cooker. Who knew?

"Your highness, it's time for you to make...**SPICY NOODLEZ****," **the talkeys said. Rima nodded and shook off her Burger King crown.

"Yes, it's time to get serious," Rima agreed.

One of the talkey duke came up and placed a bucket on her head. Rima smiled at him.

"Thank you," she said. Then she started cooking the pasta. All the talkeys present leaned towards her to get a better look. They oooh'd and aaaaaah'd watching her stir clockwise then counterclockwise, then shake, rinse and repeat, and blow dry.

"Done," she said, and the talkeys cheered and devoured. On Rima.

"Ahhhh!!!! Stupid monkeyz! I knew I should have learned piglatin!!!!" Rima said, running away from the talkeys. But she was bad at sports. That's why she was captured by them.

"Traitors! I thought I was your queen, you turkeys!"

"We're talkeys, not turkeys!!" The talkeys said, defending their status.

"Oh, yeah? Wanna go, turkey?"

"Bring it on sista!"

And they started battling.

**With Sho**

Sho apparently was a little more smarter then Amu. He made a door. Ish thing. It was actually a hole in the ground. If you crawl out you'd be outside. But that was a door one way or another. So he was smarter.

He leaned on his house's wall and admired himself.

"Mirror, Mirror, on the wall, who's the sexist man of all?" Sho asked.

"Mick Jagger," the mirror replied.

"...Alright, who's the handsomest of all?" he asked again.

"Micheal Jackson," the mirror said.

"What are you, like, attracted to people who have MJ initials?"

"Martin Jol is hot," the mirror replied.

"Hey, aren't you a guy mirror?" Sho asked.

"What? Can't a guy be homo?"

"...I wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy."

**With Gwen**

"Got my glasses I'm out the door I'm gonna hit the city,"

Gwen was making her talkey army sing Tick Tock by Keisha.

"You know what? Burn that too," Gwen ordered and they did what they were told.

"No, wait, unburn that," She ordered and they died trying.

"Alright then, who want's more monkey meatballs?(**not those kinds of meatballs, you pervs XD**)"

**Ikuto**

Was still laying in the sun, napping, oblivious to the fact he was on, literally, fire.

**With Utau**

Yaya showed her an alarm clock.

"Next," Utau said.

Yaya showed her a sunbraro.

"Next, but I could use that," Utau said.

Yaya showed her a astroid.

**With Nagi**

He followed the trail of the heart shaped flip flop. This made him remember a story his mother use to tell him when he was cross dressing as a girl and his mother forgot and really thought he was a girl, so told him this story.

_"Nadepphhhhhhhhhhhko," his mother called the heshe._

_ "For the last time big mama, me name is either Nagihiko or Nadeshiko," heshe replied. _

_ "Who's Nagihiko?" Heshe's mother asked._

_ "Your son! I mean, me-"_

_ "I have a son? Hmm, that means I had another baba(baby)...hmm....oh noz! I was pregnet twice! Where is me son?!!!" _

_ Before heshe's mama could go to the bank and report child abuse because she would probably forget why she went there, heshe grabbed her by the arm._

_ "Never mind, mama, just, before I leave brush my teeth with a bottle of jack," Nagi said._

_ "You brushed your teeth with a bottle of jack? Screw you! Nadepppphhhhhhhhhhhhkko!" Heshe's mother scolded heshe._

_ "Cuz when I leave for the night I ain't coming back!" Nagi sang and heshe's mother slapped him across the face._

_ "You ungrateful little girl! I gave birth to you and you pay me by losing your virginity at age __of...how old are you?"_

_ "I dunno, twelve at least, seventy at most?"_

_ "age of whatev you just said! By the way, have you started your period yet?"_

_ "Period? Mommy, me no a girl! Me a cross dressing boy, remember???" Nagi asked. But his mommy did not remember. So she passed Nagi a pad._

_ "Here, keep this just in case your not at home when you start," _

_ "Mom! I really am not a girl!" Nagi shouted. His mom gave him an agry look._

_"WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF THAT WHEN YOU ASKED ME TO MARRY YOU!" _

_ "I NEVER ASKED YOU TO MARRY ME!!"_

_ "Follow the yellow brick road then!"_

_ "Fine!"_

_ "Fine!"_

So that's what Nagi did. He took his mom's advice and followed the yellow brick road. He's talking pedicures on his toes(toes), trying on all his clothes(clothes), boys blowing up his phones(phones). No, seriously, Tadase and Kairi really blew up his phone. And he passed out. Just like that.

**Gina-chan: I guess this was a song chapter(?)**

**Cami-chan: Anyway review pleaze!!!! Thank you for all your reviews, you reviewers!**

**Gina-chan: Now go take a nap and a crap on a cap, yo.**

**Cami-chan: Nice rhyme.**

**Gina-chan and Cami-chan: REVOOO!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Hurricane and Propagandaz

** Gina-chan: Well...So...I know I just put on my profile I'm on hiatus...but then I thought **

**'no...but I promised to atleast update one a month...' and then I thought 'I can't remember, did I really say that?' and then I thought 'oh well, I just go head and update a chapter'**

** Cami-chan: And that is why she is updating this chapter!**

** Gina-chan: And guess what?**

** I GOT A PERFECT SCORE IN THE MATH EOG!**

** Cami-chan: I missed it by only 9 points... **

** Gina-chan: I BEAT ANNA! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! For the first time in my life, I beat Anna(in academic)!**

** Cami-chan: And with that, she will start the story!**

**With Gina-chan and Cami-chan**

Gina-chan and Cami-chan was heading towards London with a propaganda posters. In the poster it said that Canada is planning on bombing the USA and China was going to shoot nuclear weapons to rest of the Asia and Florida is going to rule USA and Africa was declaring nuclear war on Europe.

"Ok, so while everyone in London is in chaos, we sneak into that convenient store and steal some potato chips for the trip to Japan~!" Gina-chan said, going over there 'brilliant' plan.

They were at first planning to go in and while Gina-chan was flirting with and destracting the employees, Cami-chan steal the chips then go, but they decided that doing that was going to be two hard and take too long. So they decided to go with the plan B.

Plan B was Gina-chan's favorite. It was easy, simple, and it won't cause any police to be at their tail.

Plan B was putting the world in chaos while they shoplifted.

Possibly cause a war.

"No matter, if we cause a World War III..." Gina-chan thought about it then said, "then our faces would be on a textbook, possibly the cover! Cami! We'll be famous!"

Cami nodded.

"This could be our chance! I mean, then I bet more people will sponsor my-ahem-our camp and we'll get to ruin more people's life!" Gina-chan said excitedly.

"High five!" Cami-chan and Gina-chan exhanged a high five and started to drop their propaganda posters all over London.

About thirty seconds later they heard a scream.

"Ahhh...sweet, sweet sound...I love a good blood curling scream! It sooooo reminds me of the time when we kidnapped Amu from her room while she was writing her diary and her parents screaming blood curlingly when they discovered the note we left." Gina-chan said.

Cami-chan remembered the note they left perfectly.

_Dear msr...no wait, is it rms? Smr? Oh, whateva, dear...something Hinamori,_

_ Parents of Amu Hinamori. Do not fear, Gina-chan's here! Actually, not really cause your daughter's _here_, and I'm not there. So I guess more like 'Do not fear! Amu's...not there!' Yes, that's right! She won a contest! No, not really. We kidnapped her. WHICH, is like winning a contest because we're awesome and she gets ta be with the awesome kids (Ikuto the pedophile, Tadase the gay king, Gwen the murderer, Sho the narcissist, Lao the suicidal, Nagihiko the crossdresser, and etc)! They are so awesome that they see like this little character floating around their heads that no one else can see! And they talk to those characters and they raise that characters! They are not mentarded (mentally retarded) so they get to be kidnapped and spend time with moi, the aweomist saddist eva!_

_ They are going to do fun activities like building their own place to sleep with, they should do the first thing they get there cause we're not providing any shelters for anybody. And then they get to kidnap all the presidents there are in the world and get those presidents to bow down to me. Fun, doing you think so? Don't you wish you were like, 60 years younger so you'd get kidnap to since you must be old like 80 years old cause a mom? A wrinkly old mom? Yeah, that's right! Just because your a mom doesn't mean your always invited to this kind of fun things! You don't get to be shaved my me because yer old!_

_ Anyway, just as I mentioned above, I am going to shave your daughter's head, so don't be surpirsed if she comes back bald. _

_PS: You got a real nice place_

_From,_

_ Awesome Pawsome Gina-chan and her not as awesome pawsome but still awesome pawsome Cami-chan_

"Hey, ok, there's going to be a meeting between the European president and vice president and other important-but not as important-people." Gina-chan said.

"Cool, about what?" Cami-chan asked.

"Oh, about World War III." Gina-chan answered.

"Awesome! What caused it?" Cami-chan asked.

"Well, apparently Canada is planning on bombing the USA and China was going to shoot nuclear weapons to rest of the Asia and Florida is going to rule USA and Africa was declaring nuclear war on Europe. Weird, huh? We just dropped a flier like that all over London." Gina-chan said.

"I know right? What coincidences..."Cami-chan said.

**At The Camp**

"The sky's like, really dark," Layla said to Sho when they met after they finished building their 'tents'.

By now everyone had finished and Lao had failed suicide three times. They looked up at the sky to see that it looked like it was about to rain.

"I know right? I hope Gina-chan, Cami-chan, and Jei-chan is alright," Amu said in a worried voice. Sho scoffed at that.

"I don't."

"Hey, someone peed on me!" Yaya shouted angrily.

"That's called rain, Yaya," Nagihiko said while looking at the sky.

"That's weird..." Ikuto said silently.

"What?" Amu asked.

"The sky is clearing up...and it's so warm..." Ikuto said quietly.

"Gee, I wonder why? Maybe, just maybe because it's summer," Gwen said.

Amu looked up. Ikuto was right. The sky was clearing up just above them. Soon they had above them a giant circle of clear sky with dark gray ominous clouds around it.

"Um...Not trying to scare you guys or anything like that but...is that a circle of clear sky just above this island?" Kairi asked.

"Yeahz," Utau answered in a bored tone.

"Um...in my caculation, I believe that we are in the eye of a hurricane," Kairi said, pushing his glasses up with a serious face.

Ikuto gulped epically and sang "it's a circle of life~~~~"

**With The Hostz(againz XD)**

"Okay, so what if I do some community service?" Gina-chan asked the police. The police frowned at her and shook his head no.

Gina-chan and Cami-chan was getting arrested for what they did. It took only three hour to discover who had passed out the propaganda.

_Gina-chan ran to the police station to tell the police about the poster. The police contacted someone above him, then that person called someone else, who called their cousin, who called their granpa, who called there goldfish, who called and told him that they were in WW III. _

_ "We got to hurry if we want to save the world!" Gina-chan shouted. The police officer nodded._

_ Two hours later Gina-chan and Cami-chan had built a nuclear weapon out of a junk yard._

_ "Whoa, how'd you learn to do that?" The police asked us._

_ "Oh, we have a friend name Gw...this can wait, we have to shoot this thing at the rest of the world!" Cami-chan said. _

_ One hour later they were aiming it at the United States, China, Canada, Taiwan, and every place Gina-chan knows that existed._

_ "You know, this is such a coincidence. Just three hours ago, me and Cami through a poster out of our Flying Thing 3000 that said the same thing as the poster we have now!"_

_ "..."_

And that is how Gina-chan and Cami-chan was caught.

**Back at the Camp**

Amu held onto Ikuto who held on to Nagihiko who held onto Rima who held onto Tadase who held on the Santa Claus who held onto Barney who was choking Yaya who held onto Gwen who was laughing maniacly. Layla held onto Gwen and Sho held onto Layla and other people held onto a pokemons.

"Pikachu! Thunder bolt!" Tadase shouted throwing an pokeball at the ground. It popped onpen and a plushy Pikachu popped out.

The eye of the storm was leaving them, and they could feel the wind getting stronger and stronger.

"WHOOOHOOOO! GOOD-BYE WORLD! FINALLY!" Lao shouted at the sky as he ran toward the wall of the hurricane and started laughing maniacly. Gwen came and knocked him out with the handle of the sword.

"Hey, Gwen, how are you holding that sword's blade without cutting yourself?" Kukai asked.

Gwen stared in front of her for a while before slowy...very very slowly, so slow that she was a blur, so slow that you saw her head spinning really fast, and then stopped when she was facing Kukai.

"..." She said.

"..." He said back and walked towards Utau.

"...?" Utau asked.

"..." He answered.

"How can you understand that...?" Amu asked with a sweatdrop.

"Hey look! I found a shiny penny!" Kairi said holding the penny up.

"OOHHH! Heads or tail?" Yaya asked.

Kairi looked at the penny and yelled, "Heads!"

"That's good luck!" Yaya told him.

"Oh, real-" Kairi didn't get to finish what he was saying. The hurricane lifted him up and spinned him around in the air. Somehow the hurricane passed them without a single damage.

"Oh...maybe he picked it up tails first," Yaya said.

Kairi was the only one gone. They scratched their head then shrugged and went about their businesses once again without thinking about it one more time.

**Gina-chan: OMG, guess what?**

**Cami-chan: What rhymes with butt.**

**Brenda-da: I crap from my butt.**

**Cami-chan: You mean yer butt hole.**

**Brenda-da: No, I mean my anus.**

**Gina-chan: OMG, guess what?**

**Cami-chan: Chicken anus.**

**Brenda-da: Chickens don't have anus!**

**Cami-chan: Yes they do, then where do they crap from?**

**Brenda-da: IDK, from their front part?**

**Cami-chan: It so has an anus!**

**Brenda-da: No it doesn't!**

**Cami-chan: Fine! Let's go check one tonight!**

**Gina-chan: OMG, guess what?**

**Brenda-da: Your deoderant taste like a fresh lemonade.**

**Cami-chan: I want a lemonde.**

**Brenda-da: Oh, I have some!**

**Gina-chan: Oh my gosh, are you guys serious? SHUT UP! **

**Brenda-da and Cami-chan: REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Gina-chan: I said guess-**

**Brenda-da and Cami-chan: REVIEW!**

**Anna-na: Uhhh...(laughs)um...review!**


End file.
